heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Grauen der Shoah, dokumentiert von sowjetischen Kameramännern
Film von Véronique Lagoarde-Ségot: Die Grauen der Shoah, dokumentiert von sowjetischen Kameramännern. (arte-tv, 2015, 53 Min.) Wo? * Karte La place des témoins Le massacre de Katyn La découverte du camp d'Auschwitz-Birkenau Les principaux lieux de tournage Über die Kameraleute Les opérateurs du front dépendent de la Direction politique de l’Armée rouge, indication précieuse pour comprendre la fonction et l'objectif des images tournées. Autonomes vis-à-vis des autorités de commandement, les rapports des équipes cinéma avec l’armée sont d'abord difficiles, mais s’améliorent dès que les responsables des opérations militaires comprennent l’importance mobilisatrice des images tournées. Les opérateurs sont alors régulièrement convoqués sur les sites des massacres où ils filment l’exhumation des corps, la reconnaissance par les proches et le travail des médecins légistes. À l'image de Roman Karmen, le travail des opérateurs s’inscrit dans une démarche de propagande visant à défendre l'idéologie socialiste que Karmen lui-même résume par les préceptes suivants : « L’important n’est pas d’être vrai mais d’être juste », « Un cinéaste ne regarde que ce qu’il veut bien montrer ». Sur l'ensemble des opérateurs déployés sur les lieux d'opérations tout au long de la guerre (environ 500), plus d'une centaine périront. ROMAN KARMEN Né à Odessa en 1906, dans une famille d’intellectuels juifs, Karmen est un enfant de la révolution de 1917. Son père est un écrivain révolutionnaire, mort en 1920 dans les geôles de l’Armée blanche, connu sous le pseudonyme de « Karmen ». À la suite de ce drame, Roman Karmen entame une carrière journalistique et devient un chroniqueur remarqué de la revue Ogoniok (La Petite Flamme). Au contact d'Alexandre Rodtchenko, qui lui apprend les rudiments de la photographie, il se forme au métier de chef opérateur au studio Mejrabpom. Sa longue expérience d'opérateur de guerre démarre en 1936 lors de son voyage en Espagne, où il se rend sur le front et filme l’exode de milliers de réfugiés acculés par les bombardements allemands et franquistes. En juin 1941, après la rupture du pacte germano-soviétique, Roman Karmen suit, à la tête d’une petite équipe de chefs opérateurs, la contre-offensive de l’Armée rouge jusqu’à Berlin et filme les crimes de guerre commis par les Allemands. Ses images, toujours parfaitement composées, utilisent souvent l'effet du surcadrage (utilisation du décor comme cadre aux acteurs principaux de la scène) pour placer le spectateur au cœur du conflit. Ces images, reprises notamment par le réalisateur américain Frank Capra dans son film Pourquoi nous combattons, choquent l’opinion internationale. MARK TROÏANOVSKI Mark Troïanovski est issu d’une famille de militaires et fonctionnaires tsaristes séduite par les idées révolutionnaires. Après la révolution, Troïanovski découvre le cinéma et intègre le plus prestigieux institut de cinéma (GTK, plus tard VGIK). Diplômé en 1929, Troïanovski participe à la fixation sur pellicule des grands achèvements des années 1930 : la construction de l’immense complexe industriel Magnitostroï (1931), les expéditions aux confins arctiques du pays (1932, 1933, 1936 et 1937 : première atteinte du pôle Nord). En une dizaine d’années, et bien qu’il n’ait pas adhéré au Parti, Mark Troïanovski devient l’un des opérateurs les plus expérimentés et respectés de sa génération, avec Roman Karmen, Leonid Varlamov et Mikhaïl Sloutski. Ainsi, lorsque le IIIe Reich attaque l’Union soviétique, il est immédiatement dépêché sur le front où il dirigera, pendant quatre ans, deux des équipes cinématographiques envoyées par la Direction du cinéma documentaire pour restituer la guerre à l’écran : front Sud, restructuré en front du Caucase en 1941-1943, 2e front de Biélorussie en 1944-1945. De cette expérience, connue grâce à son journal, à ses lettres et à ses archives personnelles, se détache une figure aussi bien attachante qu'exigeante. Conscient des impératifs de Moscou, qu’il partage pour ce qui concerne la qualité et la véracité des images d’actualités destinées au public ou à l’histoire, le chef d’équipe est en contact direct avec les difficultés du terrain et avec ses opérateurs. Il attend beaucoup de ces derniers, auxquels il explique sans relâche comment penser à l’avance leurs prises de vues et braver le danger afin de donner à voir la réalité de l’affrontement. La charge très lourde de chef d’équipe lui laisse assez peu de temps pour filmer lui-même. Néanmoins, c’est lui qui dirige le tournage impressionnant du procès de Krasnodar contre 9 auxiliaires du Sonderkommando 10A, en juillet 1943. L’opérateur est d’autant plus frappé par l’événement qu’il a lui-même vu les traces des crimes nazis dans cette région. Après un passage à Moscou en tant que chef de l’ensemble des équipes du front, Troïanovski retrouve le terrain mi-1944, en Biélorussie, ce qui le conduira jusqu’à Berlin. Les images de Mark Troïanovski et de ses équipes ont nourri les actualités filmées soviétiques (Soiouzkinojournal puis Novosti dnia) ainsi que plusieurs courts et longs-métrages : À Odessa sous le siège (1941), La Bataille du Caucase (1943), Le Verdict du peuple (1943), En Poméranie, Dans l’antre de la bête (1945). LA PROPAGANDE DE GUERRE SOVIÉTIQUE ET LES FEMMES OPÉRATRICES Tout au long de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, les femmes ont largement participé, dans des fonctions diverses, à l'effort de guerre soviétique. Entre 1939 et 1941, se méfiant du militarisme et de l'expansionnisme allemand, la propagande soviétique a incité les femmes à entreprendre une formation paramilitaire de défense civile. Après l'invasion allemande en 1941, la participation des femmes dans les industries liées à la guerre, dans le secteur médical ou au sein d'unités de partisans, est encouragée et mise en avant dans les films de propagande. À partir du mois de mars 1942, le Commissariat du peuple à la défense, pour combler les nombreuses pertes humaines, ouvre le recrutement des femmes à des postes de combat, mais aussi aux postes d'opératrices sur le front et à la réalisation. Aux côtés de leurs collègues hommes, ces quelques opératrices filment les faits de guerre sur le front Est, réalisent des documentaires et participent activement à la propagande de guerre. Details, techn. Information Buch und Regie: Véronique Lagoarde-Ségot DOKUMENTATION Origin: ARTE F Land: Frankreich Jahr: 2015 Als Live online verfügbar bei: arte-Mediathek * als Youtube-Video des frz. Originals (es fehlen 8 Min.) Dokum. Materialbearbeitung: Sharon-Hammou Nadeau (Paris), Victor Belyakov (Moskau) Beratende Historiker: Valérie Pozner, Alexandre Sumpf Musik: Marc-Olivier Dupin Tonformat: Stereo Bildformat: HD, 16/9 Produktion: Sophie Faudel, Alba Lombardia (Assist.) Sprecherin: Anna Mouglalis (dt.) Übersetzungen: Assia Kovrigina Schnitt: Véronique Lagoarde-Ségot, Lucas Morlot u. Clémence Prost (Assist.) Tonmix: Amélie Canini, Juliens Basseres (Studio de Meudon) Grafiken: Sylvain Barbier, Jér´`øme Letué Archive: RFAKFD, Russin State Archives of Film and Photo Archive, La Camera Stylo Collections, Central State CinePhotoPhono Archive of Ukraine, Centre National Alexandre Dovjenko, Estonian Film Archives, Gaumont Pathé Archives - Collection Arkeion Films, Latvia …, Luthenian Central …, National Archives, Polish National Film Archive, Bundesarchiv/Transit Film, Steven Spielberg Film and Video Archive, USHMM Spielfilmszenen aus: … ………… Di, 10. Nov · 22:55-23:48 · arte Die Grauen der Shoah, dokumentiert von sowjetischen Kameramännern Folgender Text - Ankündigung, Nov. 2015 Das Bild, das wir von der Shoah haben, sind ausgemergelte Körper und zerlumpte Menschen mit leerem Blick hinter Stacheldrahtzäunen. Die Aufnahmen sowjetischer Kameramänner von der Befreiung der Konzentrationslager sind die einzigen Relikte der Geschichte dieses Verbrechens. Doch die gleichen Kameraleute haben – da, wo sie waren – auch eine andere Version der Shoah erlebt und von 1941 an deren Spuren dokumentiert. Versteckte, geheim gehaltene, mitunter vernichtete Filme. Im Gegensatz zu den Aufnahmen in Deutschland zeigt das unveröffentlichte Material eine andere Seite der Geschichte. Die weltbekannten Filmaufnahmen von der Befreiung der Konzentrationslager waren lange die einzigen Dokumente, die der Shoah im kollektiven Gedächtnis ein Gesicht gaben und den Horror ansatzweise greifbar machten. Doch was wissen wir von den drei Millionen Juden, die auf sowjetischem Boden ums Leben kamen? Nach Unterzeichnung des Hitler-Stalin-Paktes 1939 hatte die UdSSR die baltischen Länder und den östlichen Teil Polens annektiert. In diesen Ländern und in der Ukraine werden sich die größten Massaker abspielen: Millionen sowjetischer Zivilisten werden ermordet und mit ihnen die ganze jüdische Bevölkerung. In den von der Wehrmacht eroberten Gebieten betreiben sogenannte Einsatzgruppen aus Polizei und Waffen-SS eine mörderische Jagd ohnegleichen. Die Bilder, die bei der Öffnung der sowjetischen Archive rund 60 Jahre nach Kriegsende ans Licht kamen, enthüllen nun das ganze Ausmaß dieses Dramas. Zusammen mit deutschen, litauischen und ukrainischen Aufnahmen erzählen sie vom Holocaust jenseits der offiziellen Geschichtsschreibung und von diesem vergessenen Massenmord am jüdischen Volk. Ab 1941 wurden sowjetische Kameramänner an die Front geschickt, um das festzuhalten, was Stalin den „großen vaterländischen Krieg“ nannte. Ihre Bilder sollten das sowjetische Volk davon überzeugen, gemeinsam gegen den Nationalsozialismus zu kämpfen. Ununterbrochen und bis zum Kriegsende filmten diese Männer die Gräueltaten des Feindes – zur Bewahrung der nationalen Einheit wurde jedoch verschwiegen, dass die jüdische Bevölkerung zu den ersten Opfern der Besatzer gehörte. * Ausstellung, Seite des Mémorial de la Shoah, Paris zum Thema ** Filmer la guerre, les Soviétiques face à la Shoah 1941 — 1946. Catalogue de l’exposition. 128 pages (environ 300 illustrations noir et blanc). ISBN 978-2-916966-70-0 ** Mémorial de la Shoah Kategorie:KZ Auschwitz